


Rainy Days

by maisymousebabey



Series: Darkiplier and Wilford Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aka being idiots they are gonna get colds, Darks keepin secrets, Darks keeping secrets, First Kiss, Heres a part 2 i guess, M/M, Near Breakdown, Rain, Walking in Rain, We Die Like Men, also, i might write more, not proof read, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Rainy Days bring back some memories.Some of them better then others.---I might make more of these if you want them?? Idk, leave requests in the comments if you have any other ideas.





	Rainy Days

“Dark? Do you happen to know anyone named Damien?” 

Dark froze, eyes widening as he turned around, looking to see Bim standing in the doorway of his office, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“No. I don’t.” Dark’s neck twitched as he squeezed his hand into a fist. He grit his teeth. “Why do you ask?” 

“Oh, okay. Well, Wilford called me Damien earlier today. Afterwards, he was acting super weird. Any idea why?” 

Dark fell silent. Was Wilford remembering something? For a moment, he felt hopeful, before that feeling was essentially, crumpled up like a paper ball and thrown into a pit of nothing, lost forever. If Wil was remembering what would that mean for them? Their shamble of a friendship? Would Wil be able to handle it? The self-awareness, the pain? The crushing guilt of all the lives he had taken. A cold sweat overtook his body. “No. Now please… Leave. I have work.” 

Bim raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. “Right. Byeeee.” He sung out the last word as he left, letting the office doors shut behind him with a powerful slam.

Dark sat alone. 

Three people’s screams ripped out of his throat all at once, his ringing aura filling the room with it’s ear splitting cries.

A black and white wash threw itself over the room as the entity stood up, letting out a near feral cry as he threw everything off of his desk, watching papers, pens and a few framed photographs fall to the wooden floor of his office. 

A thunk against the window was heard, then another, and another. Rain began to pour, easily creating a steady stream of constant waterfall against the windows of the manor.

Dark stood still, ears ringing from the effects of his own aura. 

He needed to find Wilford. 

That was the only thought on his mind as the first crash of thunder filled the air. 

\-- 

Thunderstorms were always scary, at least, that’s what Damien seemed to think, the poor lad would always sit inside, snuggled up on a couch with a good book in his lap, trying to ignore the heavy pounding of falling water on the roof. 

William didn’t give a damn when it rained, always loving the feeling of the falling rain drops on his face. 

Celine didn’t seem to mind either, despite her mother’s complaints of her ‘unladylike behavior’, she’d always run out into the rain with William, hand in hand as they danced on the slippery cobblestones, wet from the rough storm. 

Mark was indifferent. Sometimes he’d stay inside with Damien, other times he’d stand on the path, umbrella in hand, while watching two of his friends dance away the rainy afternoon. 

On this particular rainy day, Damien and William had spent the morning together in the garden, chatting back and forth about this and that, girls at school, jests at Mark and Celine, complaining about parents, the normal sort. Celine and Mark were out for the day, at some party the two boys had passed on attending. 

The two had been sat on the gazebo, oblivious to the greying clouds above them, for a long while. 

“It’s the funniest thing, really. I don’t quite understand why Mark insists on attending every party he’s invited to. I don’t understand how he finds the time, among all of our school work.” William huffed. He was currently sat cross legged on the gazebos floor, with the back of his head resting against the portion of the bench next to Damien’s legs. 

“As if you do any of that work.” Damien raised an eyebrow as he looked down at William, fighting back the urge to pet his hair. It wasn’t often that William would go around without some kind of cap on, so seeing his naturally fluffy hair was rare. 

“Bully! I do plenty of that work.” William pouted, though as he glanced up at Damien, he saw the twinkle in his eyes that was always there when he was cheerful. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking back out at the garden. “It’s getting awfully cloudy, isn’t it?” 

Damien followed his friends gaze, furrowing his brows once he looked up at the sky, seeing that only a bit of a blue sky could be seen through the clouds. “Should we head inside then?” 

“Nonsense. I doubt it’ll rain today.” William responded with a grin. The cocky kind you’d typically see on someone’s face right before they made a very, very bad decision they were confident in. 

“Are you sure?” Damien raised an eyebrow, his voice and expression hesitant. 

“I’m positive! Besides, if it does rain, I’ll protect you, m’lady.” William snorted, his grin near widening as he lightly elbowed Damien’s leg. 

“William!” 

“Come now, I’m just teasing.” 

“Of course you are.” 

\--  
“Wil? May I speak with you?” 

Wilford looked up, grinning that stupid grin of his once he saw Dark standing in the entrance to their living room. “Of course, ol’ chap. Come, take a seat. There’s no need to hover in the doorway.” 

Dark didn’t move. “I’m fine where I am.” 

The entity stared at Wilford, drinking in every detail. He sat on the couch, his posture relaxed. A thick book, akin to some kind of encyclopedia, sat in his lap, propped open on a random page. Maybe he was reading a history book? 

“I spoke with Bim. He told me something happened yesterday.” 

“Oh? Did something happen?” 

Dark raised an eyebrow. Wilford looked relaxed. Too relaxed. “He told me that you called him Damien.” 

“Ah yes, yes. Just a little mix up. I don’t quite remember if I knew a Damien. It sounds familiar though. An ex lover perhaps?” 

A cold feeling spread throughout Dark’s body at that. He looked at Wilford, unsure if the other could see the hurt expression in his eyes. 

“Perhaps.” Dark nodded in agreement. 

\-- 

“Perhaps we should head back inside, Wil. It’s starting to rain…” Damien looked up at the sky, slowly rising from where he sat on the bench, holding onto the tip of his cane in a tight fist. 

William got to his feet, placing both hands on his hips as he peered out into the sky, brows furrowing as he watched the first few drops of rain fall, landing on the stone pathways, beginning a soft ‘pitter patter’ noise as more and more began to fall. 

The two stood together, watching the rain. It grew heavier as the seconds passed. The morning’s light breeze now turning to a series of sudden gusts. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Damien trembling slightly. Wil reached out, taking one of Damien’s hands in his and squeezing it lightly. 

“Come now Damien, a little wind and rain isn’t that scary.” He spoke, raising his voice to be heard over the rain. 

“We should really, really be heading back inside-” 

Damien had begun to speak, though William cut him off by speaking up, raising his voice over the rain and wind. 

“Dance with me?” 

\-- 

Rain poured down, spattering against the windows of the manor. Dark stood still, trying to ignore the dull ache in his joints as he watched the storm outside. The wind was strong, shaking the ever present trees and banging against the doors to the outside. 

Wilford was still seated, book in his lap. Though he hadn’t turned a page in the last ten minutes, rather, staring out the window as well. He didn’t seem fussed over the storm in the slightest, not even when the howling winds began banging on the front door to the manor. 

“Wil,” Dark called out, making Wilford perk his head up, glancing over at him. “would you like to go on a walk with me?” 

“But it’s raining.” 

“So?” 

Wilford smiled, taking the book out of his lap and setting it down. He stood up, walking over to Dark. 

Dark held out his hand, waiting for the other to take it. “Shall we?” 

\-- 

“Just follow my lead! You’ll be fine!” William called out as he pulled Damien close, chests flush together as he put one of his hands on the other man’s waist, holding his hand in the other. 

“I-I don’t know about this-” 

William cut him off by pulling him along, slowly stepping out from underneath the shelter the gazebo provided, leading Damien’s trembling body out into the rain. The wind hit them, messing up their hair as the heavy rain began to soak into their clothing. They’d both get colds after this, but William couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He began to spin, leading Damien with him. Damien clung onto his friend for dear life, squeezing his eyes shut as he held on tightly, trying to relax. He found it easier then he would’ve thought, finding himself getting comfortable, his skinny body fitting in William’s arms. Damien felt like it was natural for William to hold him like this. 

Damien let out a small laugh, barely audible over the winds. 

William chuckled, going to lift Damien up to spin him. The other man didn’t protest, only grinning when his friend held him in the air like he weighed nothing. 

Soon enough, Damien was set back down on the slippery cobblestones. He clutched onto William, steadying himself. William leaned close, resting his forehead against Damien’s. The two let the wind blow around them, as they leaned in. 

What would follow was a kiss. A soft, gentle kiss, providing such a contrast to the harsh rain and wind. Their lips fit together perfectly. 

But they would never speak of it again. They couldn’t. It just wasn’t right, was it? 

In that moment, everything felt fine. It wouldn’t feel like that again for a long time. 

\-- 

Dark looked around, watching the leaves shaking in the wind. He and Wilford stood in the rain, hand in hand. Dark’s body was aching, mind screaming at him to just go back inside. Talk things out properly. 

But when Wil looked at him with that grin, he couldn’t help but push those thoughts aside. He’d treasure this moment, the peace they found together in the midst of a god awful storm. 

No other words were exchanged between them that day. 

Dark would talk to Wil later. 

At least, that’s what he promised to himself. 

For now, he let himself enjoy this rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
